<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Luck You've Got There, Huh? by N3gat1veZ3r0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104435">Some Luck You've Got There, Huh?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3gat1veZ3r0/pseuds/N3gat1veZ3r0'>N3gat1veZ3r0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3gat1veZ3r0/pseuds/N3gat1veZ3r0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow spends his time at Beacon High with his new roommate Clover. But what will he do when his past catches up with him? Will he run once again, or will he finally stand his ground with the people he loves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is actually my first fic. This will be a High school AU, with grimm but they're rare. Qrow's age is about 16, as well as Clover, Summer, and Tai. Ironwood won't appear till later in the fic.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy :)<br/>-N</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool, dark night in Beacon High. As the clouds covered up the fragmented moon, a little black bird flew by. His name was Corvid, suiting him as he <em>was</em> in fact a crow. His owner’s name was Qrow as well. The teenager loved the onyx colored bird. In fact, he felt the parallels between them as they both had little to no family left.<br/>Corvid didn’t seem to have any family, as he was found by Qrow on the sidewalk by his dormitory building back in Atlas High. Qrow however did have a twin sister named Raven, but they separated when he got kicked out by their parents.<br/>Corvid and Qrow were both bad luck. Corvid in the sense that he was said to be a symbol of bad luck, and Qrow? Well he generally caused bad luck wherever he went. That<em> is</em> one of the reasons he moved to Vale from Atlas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beacon High, Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early September, the start of another school year in what was considered heaven by Qrow Branwen. Beacon High was located in Vale, one of the four main kingdoms of Remnant, the others being Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. Atlas, where Qrow had recently moved from was far up in the north, while Vale was nearer to the center of their map.</p><p>Atlas High was the only sense of home Qrow has ever had after being kicked out. Even though his dormitory was quite small, it was very cozy- like a bird’s nest. Corvid had a little nest beside Qrow’s bed. The other bed was occupied by a blond guy a year above him, but he never really got to know the guy as their schedules didn’t match up.</p><p><br/>Now, having moved to Beacon, he was alone again, with only his avian friend beside him. Beacon’s dormitories were much bigger than the ones back in Atlas. They even had their own private bathroom and shower as opposed to the public ones in Atlas. There were three unoccupied beds beside his. The mostly empty dormitory was very lonely.</p><p><br/>A knock echoed through the room as he tripped on the rug beneath his feet.</p><p><br/>“Hello?” A voice rang out. “Who the hell is it? Ugh…” Qrow answered back. A figure comes and helps him up. “My name is Clover, Clover Ebi. I’m supposed to be sharing this room with a Qrow Branwen…” The man claimed. Qrow didn’t reply. “So I assume you are Qrow?” The muscular figure who helped him stated. “Yep” Qrow answered. “Well, we have orientation in about 15 minutes. I suggest we head to the ampitheater now.” Clover announced. “I don’t take orders from you.” Qrow declared. Clover stared at him. Qrow stared back, his head tilting a bit.“Alright, alright. Just don’t blame me if you’re late. It would also be nice to get to know you on the way though.” Clover insisted. “Ugh… Fine, but only because you helped me up earlier.” Qrow finally took the guy’s offer. I mean, who can’t resist getting to know a hot guy? Qrow surely can’t.</p><p><br/>As they walked to the ampitheater, Clover kept trying to get to know Qrow, but Qrow kept deflecting each comment about himself. Qrow never really got close to anyone from the fear that he’d cause harm to them like Ja—no, or that they’d eventually leave like Raven did. Corvid was his only friend, but he knew that he couldn’t stay like that forever, so he decided to answer a couple questions. It turns out that he and Clover were in the same year.<br/>Qrow was about to ask some questions of his own, but the orientation was starting and they had to part ways.</p><p><br/>Headmaster Ozpin’s opening speech was very quick and now, they were about to be told about the elective extracurricular activities for the year. He really liked English, so he decided to sign up for that, as well as some hunting classes. Creatures of Grimm are rare to find these days, but he still wanted something to pass the time.</p><p><br/>The rest of the orientation went by like a summer breeze and he got to meet some new people. Those new people were named Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Summer was very hyper and full of pep while Tai, as he’d like to be called, was wittier and had said a lot of bad puns even before the orientation even ended.<br/>On the walk back to his room, the trio kept talking about their lives, until the dreaded question came. “So, why <em>did</em> you leave Atlas? I mean the technology and the education there sounds really advanced.” Tai questioned him. “Well, uh—,” Qrow was cut off by Summer’s melodic voice. “Tai! He probably doesn’t want to answer that.” She then started to apologize to Qrow. “Oh gods, please forgive him Qrow. He goes too far sometimes and-,” Qrow then cut the petite lady off. “No, no, it’s fine. I actually moved to get a new start.” He explained.</p><p><br/>“Uh, this is my stop. So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Or not, if you don’t want to.” Qrow mumbled the last bit. “All right! We’ll see you tomorrow during lunch.” Summer and Tai then kept walking. They didn’t seem to notice the last thing he said or just decided to ignore it.<br/>Qrow entered the room and fell on his bed. Corvid hopped away just in time to avoid getting crushed by the sleepy Qrow. As he slowly fell asleep, Clover entered the room, carrying boxes of his stuff. “Hey,Qr- nevermind.” Clover whispered the last part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beacon High, Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun creeped through the blinds, hitting Qrow’s face. His already unruly hair looking even worse as he tried to cover his face. Clover was already up though, and had already showered before his roommate woke up. As Qrow started to actually wake up, he caught a glimpse of the half-naked man in front of him.</p><p>“Ugh, oh shi-shoot, sorry. Uh, I didn’t mean- I’m going to shower now.” Qrow stuttered while he averted his eyes. “It’s okay, it was an accident. Unless it wasn’t??” Clover replied. “Haha, I’m just kidding.” Clover continued. “I’ll let you shower now.” He finished.</p><p>As Qrow showered, he thought about how his stay at Beacon would turn out. As the shower droned on, he also thought about if he’d ever see Jam- He sighs. Or if his sister still remembers him. He turned off the water and dried off, feeling almost empty after thinking about them in the shower. His emotions started to return when he dressed up for the day, getting ready for class.</p><p>He and Clover left the room at the same time. “So, what’s your first class?” Qrow asked the man. “Mine is History, how about you?” Clover noted. “Guess we got lucky. Mine’s History as well, so you’re stuck with me.” Qrow replied.</p><p>The hallway was packed with students rushing to their classes. The students were dressed in their uniforms, young men wearing charcoal suits lined with gold, with a blue vest and a white shirt under. They also had a red tie on their necks. Young ladies wore a red plaid skirt with a dark brown jacket, also lined with gold, under is a tan vest and a white shirt. Instead of a tie, they wore a red ribbon on their collar. Some students had multiple accessories on, Qrow even spotted Summer wearing her white cape. He however, decided not to wear his for the few days, it reminded him too much of Atlas.</p><p>Their History classroom, or better describing it, lecture hall was quite large. Since Beacon has such a large population, they needed larger rooms as well. The room could contain a hundred or more students. The walls were painted crème, the seats were wooden as well as the desks. Natural light blended with artificial ones, seeping through the large window on the columns in the corners of the room. It turns out that they had the same first class as Summer and Tai, so Qrow introduced them to Clover. “G’morning guys, this is my roommate Clover.” Qrow mentioned. “Hi, I’m Summer Rose, this is my Friend Taiyang Xiao Long. You can call me Summer. We met Qrow during the orientation.” Summer introduced herself. “Hey, I’m Tai, I guess I’m pretty lucky to meet you?” Tai laughed at his awful joke while Summer and Qrow facepalmed. Clover, instead of facepalming, actually <em>laughed</em> at the dumb joke. “I think I’m startin’ to like this guy, Sum.” Tai noted, still laughing a bit.</p><p>The room started to quiet as the professor entered. “Good morning, class. You can call me Professor Oobleck. I will be your History professor this year.” The strange man rambled on. He wore a white shirt with a bright yellow tie. His oddly colored green hair was disheveled. The rest of the class was just spent introducing the topics they will have for the year.</p><p>When the bell rang, they gathered their stuff and parted ways. Funnily enough, Qrow and Clover had most of their classes together except for Biology and Geometry. The two were in section 9-B, while Tai was in 9-C and Summer in 9-A. They even had the same elective classes, English Writing and Poetry as well as Advanced Hunting.</p><p>The next class they had was Chemistry. Not much happened in that class, so let’s look at Summer for now.</p><p>Summer Rose was having a lot of fun in her new class. She was popular, and very well liked. It was currently her Homeroom class and they were picking class officers. It just turns out that she was nominated as class president. They were about to vote, until- RING! The bell sounded. She then headed for her next class.</p><p>Once lunch had come, the pair headed to the cafeteria. The long tables were filled with students, some waiting for their friends and some eating alone. He and Clover spotted a red-headed girl with a white cape, who seemed to be waiting for someone. She was definitely Summer. When the two approached her, they noticed Tai was still missing. “Oh! Hey Qrow, Clover, have you seen Tai around? I’ve been waiting for him for a while now.” Summer asked the two. “Haven’t seen him yet too. His class probably ended late.” Qrow answered. Tai then came in carrying a ton of food in his arms. Apparently, what made him take so long was his indecision, so he just got everything. <em>Gods</em>, that was a lot of food. He and Clover decided to take the pasta and the buffalo wings, while Summer and Tai got the sandwiches and the pizza. The rest would just be shared as leftovers, since they were allowed to eat in the dorms.</p><p>“So, Clover, you from ‘round here?” Tai asked, still chewing a bit of food. “Not exactly. I was actually born and raised in Mantle, right under Atlas. Then some things changed. We saved up enough money for me to leave, but my parents had to stay there. Then, I moved here. I was lucky enough to survive in Mantle, I’m even luckier getting here.” Clover narrated. “Oh…” Tai was speechless. Qrow could see Clover getting a bit uncomfortable. “So, you’re from ‘round Atlas too? I thought I was the only one in this group. Huh…” Qrow changed the subject. Clover gave him a thankful look. “You actually kinda act like someone I know.” Qrow continued. The bell rang once again. “Ugh… Well that story’s gonna have to wait. See you guys later.” Qrow finished. The group split up.</p><p>The rest of their classes went by like a breeze. As the day came to an end, Qrow and Clover took a walk. The moon and its fragments were shining brightly that night. The courtyard was glowing, the lamps complementing the white and blue color scheme of the walkway. There weren’t many students out, so they decided to talk.</p><p>“So, Qrow, got any friends back in Atlas?”</p><p>“Mhm. Just one, though I don’t even know what he considers us. How ‘bout you?”</p><p>“I used to have a couple. Though, they were more like teammates. We helped protect each other from thieves when our parents weren’t around.”</p><p>“It’s really nice knowing someone from the same kingdom as myself, so thanks for that.” Right after saying that, Qrow tripped on a pebble. Clover caught him fight before his head hit the ground.</p><p>“Lucky you, huh?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t describe myself as that. My parents always said I was born unlucky. I used to bring in a lot of grimm when I was young. Then, when the grimm went almost extinct, I started to bring everyone around me misfortune. It’s why I only hang around a couple of people at a time, the less people around me, the less powerful the ‘effect’ is.”</p><p>“You said your ‘effect’ on people is misfortune, right? Well I have an ‘effect’ too. If yours’ is <em>mis</em>fortune, mine is, well, <em>good</em> fortune.” Clover winked at the shorter teen. Qrow kept staring at Clover. Not only is he muscular and attractive, he also won’t be affected by his bad luck.</p><p>“It’s getting late, we should head back.” Clover told him. Qrow just nodded and followed him back to their room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Name Was James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks later. Clover woke up just before sunrise, just like he did back in Mantle. Beacon however, was a lot warmer. He didn’t have to protect himself like he used to. He missed his team, the Aces. Even though they were just there to protect each other, it doesn’t mean that he didn’t care for them. He was their leader, it was his job to look after them.</p>
<p>The Aces consisted of himself, Harriet Bree, Elm Ederne, Vine Zeki, and Marrow Amin. He has a framed picture of all of them on his bedside table. The picture was of them in one of the very few fairs they went to, held in Atlas Academy. They were about 13 years old by that time.</p>
<p>When he left, the other Aces weren’t really sad. Instead, they were happy for him, as he finally got out of Atlas’ system. Even though he was ‘just a teammate’, the Aces remember him as more than that. They know he’ll be back to visit soon, so they just looked out for each other in the meantime.</p>
<p>As Clover went out for his morning jog, he thought about what Qrow said the night before, about grimm. He remembered the night an Ursa had gotten into Mantle, specifically, when it attacked the Aces. It was the first grimm they had encountered as a team, and though they did barely just kill it, his team managed to do so without much training. As his shirt rose with a gust of wind, it showed the scar of the claw mark that the Ursa had given him. Soon after that grimm attack, the Aces decided it would be better if they prepared for more attacks like those. Then, they started training, and soon after, hunting the grimm. He didn’t know how it happened so fast, but soon, they were classed as the unofficial defenders of Mantle. He remembers patrolling around the outside gates with Marrow, while the rest were looking for a hunt outside.</p>
<p>As the time grew closer to 8:00 a.m., he decided to go back up to the dorms and take a shower. He never took more than about 15 minutes in the bathroom because he’d been raised to, since the bills were pricy back in Mantle. Even though most of the poor lived down in Mantle, the bills for everything were still quite expensive. Now, in Beacon, he didn’t have to worry about a lot, because most was already covered in tuition fees, as well as the school’s fund.</p>
<p>His and Qrow’s classes don’t start until after lunch, but he still contemplated waking the smaller teen up. As he stared at the boy, his crow started to squawk. Qrow stirred. “Hey, hey, Qrow, get up.” Clover decided to get him up for breakfast.</p>
<p>“Ugh… f’r whutt?” Qrow slurred. “Breakfast. We don’t have classes until lunch, but we still have homework from yesterday. We can do it as a group with Tai and Summer if you want.” Clover proposed.</p>
<p>“Shurr… Jus’ gimme five minutes. Ugh.” Qrow replied.</p>
<p>Clover glanced at him a couple of times, until Qrow caught his gaze for a couple seconds. Clover winked at him, and surprisingly, Qrow smirked and winked back. Summer and Tai were currently doing their English homework, but they totally saw everything that happened in front of them.</p>
<p>“So, guys… There’s gonna be an acquaintance party for the 11th and 12th graders. Anyone you wanna go with?” Tai asked the two. “Well… I haven’t. How ‘bout you, Qrow?” Clover questioned the smaller teen. “I haven’t either… Maybe we could go together? I mean, uh, just as friends.” Qrow asked the young hunter. “Hm, why not? Sure, I’ll go with you.” Clover told the attractive teen. Clover didn’t mention going as friends on purpose. He knew he was at least a little bit attracted to the young man.</p>
<p>Clover didn’t know, but Qrow was totally relieved when he said that he’d go to the dance with him. Even if they were just going as friends. He kinda liked his roommate, even if it was just a bit. Well, it wasn’t a bit, more than that. He wouldn’t deny that he had some feelings for Clover, he just wouldn’t say it directly.</p>
<p>The two decided to take a stroll down in the city park before classes. The leaves on the trees surrounding the park were already painted with oranges, yellows, and reds. There were few people that morning, as most were about to eat lunch. Qrow had already opened up to Clover after learning more about him. As the two walked, Clover noticed how Qrow would smile, but it would fade after he mentioned Atlas. Then, he asked Qrow about who he left back there. “His name was James. He was my boyfriend, but, uh... We fought a bit too much, though we still loved each other. We were in the middle of a fight then an accident happened. We were in the middle of a call when his vehicle crashed. He... isn’t really conscious right now…” Qrow fought the tears forming in his eyes as he spoke. “I understand it must’ve been hard to carry on after that, but that’s what makes you strong. It’s not your fault.” Clover comforted him. Qrow broke down as Clover tried to find a more private area in the trees. “If-If I hadn’t been calling… he-…”</p>
<p>“If you hadn’t called, help wouldn’t have come. It wasn’t your fault.” Clover enveloped the teen in an embrace. “And, besides, he’s still waiting for you at home. He’ll come back for you sooner or later."</p>
<p>After Qrow cleaned up with the help of Clover, the duo decided to go eat lunch. They ate at a near-by café, not really speaking.</p>
<p>The classes they had that day ended as fast as they started. When they got back to their room, they decided to eat dinner there, as they were too tired to walk to the cafeteria. Clover was secretly heartbroken, as Qrow already had someone. He couldn’t help but still like him though. He and Qrow were like opposite sides of a magnet, attracted to each other.</p>
<p>As he fell asleep, all his thoughts and dreams were filled with Qrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor boi Clover needs some hugs... Probably gonna have more fluff next chapter. Also, dance party coming up soon! Hope y'all liked the chapter.<br/>-N</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>